Panoramic photography can be achieved through the horizontal rotation of the camera to shoot multiple continuous images. It will be spliced into a complete image of a complete panoramic image by the software. But users are required to take shots in accordance with a certain order and must pay attention to keep rotational direction. For ordinary users, it is difficult to control the consistent rotation of the camera without using tripods Improvements in the art is preferred.